1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a resin frame, which is configured to support an image forming unit having a photosensitive drum.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus having side frames, which are made of a metal with rigidity, to support an image forming unit laterally, is known. In the image forming apparatus, while the side frames arranged on lateral sides of the image forming may be made of a metal, resin frames may be coupled to lower ends of the metal frames.